Mahiru Koizumi/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Mahiru Koizumi.png|Mahiru's design in ''Danganronpa 2. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Mahiru's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Mahiru Koizumi's offcial design DR3.png|Mahiru's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Profile Koizumi.png|Mahiru's profile in the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. SHSL Despair - Koizumi, Komaeda.png|Mahiru and The Servant's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Tumblr_inline_mlzzns7cZN1qz4rgp.jpg|Mahiru's beta design. Mahiru beta.png|Mahiru's beta design (2). Early Koizumi.png|Mahiru's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Mahiru Koizumi's beta design DR3.png|Mahiru's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Intro Koizumi.gif|Mahiru's introduction. Opening Mahiru, Ibuki and Hiyoko DR3 Opening.jpg|Mahiru, Ibuki, and Hiyoko in the opening. Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Mahiru, Ibuki, and Hiyoko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Sonia praising Chisa.png|Sonia praises Chisa for being prepared while Mahiru seems surprised. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Mahiru and the others looking at Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Soda from a distance. Class 77th.jpg|Mahiru gathered with all of Class 77-B's students in the class. Episode 02 The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Mahiru playing Bomber Guy game with Chiaki Nanami, Sonia, and Mikan Tsumiki. Sonia hugging Nanami.jpg|Mahiru happy to see Sonia expressing her gratitude to Chiaki. Mahiru taking selfies of herself.png|Mahiru taking selfies of herself under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Nanami's story.jpg|Mahiru listened to Chiaki's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 03 Koizumi's lunch.jpg|Mahiru invited Sato to eat lunch together. Sato shows Mahiru her scar.png|Sato shows Mahiru the scar someone gave her after an arguement with Natsumi in middle school. The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Mahiru cries onto Hiyoko after learning of Sato's demise. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Mahiru attends Chisa's welcome back party. Chisa older Hiyoko.png|Mahiru explained that Hiyoko has her growth spurth during Chisa's transfer. Episode 07 Saionji celebrating Komaeda's death.jpg|Mahiru reminded Hiyoko that Nagito isn't dead yet. Tanaka devil.jpg|Mahiru wondered why there is a bear in the classroom. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Mahiru and her classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|Mahiru mesmerized while watching Chiaki Nanami suffer during her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Mahiru and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Class 77-B Graduation Day.JPG|Mahiru and her classmates watching the destruction of Hope's Peak Academy. Ending festival.png|Festival. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Sonia and Mahiru as Ultimate Despair members.jpg|Mahiru and Sonia Nevermind as members of the Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Renewal Nagito.png|Mahiru and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Mahiru and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Hope Mahiru camera.PNG|Mahiru about to blind a sniper with her camera flash. Koizumi Mioda high five.png|Mahiru high-fives Ibuki. Class 77-B.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Hinata convincing Mitarai.JPG|Mahiru smiles at Ryota in the background. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Mahiru and her classmates invited Ryota to join them. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Mahiru and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Mahiru pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Mahiru asking Mikan what kind of medicine that she holds. |-| Game= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening MahiruKoizumiOpeningJPN.png|Mahiru in the game opening. (Japanese) MahiruKoizumiOpeningENG.png|Mahiru in the game opening. (English) Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Koizumi.jpg|Mahiru's introduction screen. (English) Hello Koizumi.png|Mahiru's introduction screen. (Japanese) Learn something from these children.jpg|Mahiru at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. Event_39_(2).png|Akane Owari and Mahiru getting angry at Byakuya Togami already eating. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Koizumi´s Sore wa chigau yo.png|"Your reasoning is out of focus.". Chapter 2 koizumideath.png|Mahiru's corpse. Special Koizumi report card.png|Mahiru's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do6_1280 (1).png|Mahiru's underwear. Report Card Koizumi report card.png|Mahiru's report card. (JPN) Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1. Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (deceased). Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2. Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3. Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4. Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5. Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6. Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Koizumi and Souda shocked after seeing a dead body.png|Mahiru and Kazuichi Soda after seeing Byakuya's corpse. Super danganronpa 2 Mahiru in manga.jpg|Mahiru scolding Hajime. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi's fantasy. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. No no way really Hinata.png|Mahiru's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Mahiru still in shock over Usami's death. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Mahiru as she appears in ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Mahirustage.jpg|Mahiru's (Ami Hachiya and Rina Chikura) Full Outfit in the play. Stagemahiru2.jpg Stagemahiru3.jpg Stagemahiru4.jpg Stagemahiru.jpg|Mahiru with her camera. Mahiruhiyoko.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Stagegroup.jpg|Mahiru with Kazuichi, Nagito Komaeda, Hajime, Sonia, Ultimate Imposter, Teruteru Hanamura and Gundham Tanaka. Stagegroup2.jpg|Mahiru with Ibuki Mioda, Hiyoko and Mikan Tsumiki. Mahiruhiyoko2.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiruhiyoko3.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiruhiyoko4.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiruhiyoko5.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Mahiru Koizumi.jpg|Harumi Hataya as Mahiru. Stage 2017 Mahiru Koizumi (2).jpg|Maki Yamaguchi as Mahiru. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Mahiru Koizumi Reload art.png|Official art of Mahiru from ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload artbook. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair Promo Art. Sidehopecover.jpg|Mahiru and Class 77-B on the cover of Side: Despair and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Volume 3.jpg|Mahiru, Mikan, Hiyoko, and Ibuki on Side: Despair's volume three cover. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Mahiru Koizumi on the official site.png|Mahiru on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NISA_Koizumi.png|Mahiru on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy MahiruDangan3.png|Mahiru's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. |-| References ru: Галерея:Махиру Коидзуми es:Galería:Mahiru Koizumi